


Let Sleeping Ripperdocs lie

by DustyMagpie



Series: Viktor/V(ictoria) [5]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Heist, Smut, a couple of idiots, rippermerc, sleepy Vik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyMagpie/pseuds/DustyMagpie
Summary: What would you do if you found your favourite ripperdoc asleep in his clinic?
Relationships: V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Series: Viktor/V(ictoria) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Let Sleeping Ripperdocs lie

Well, that is strange! It is late afternoon and Viktor is not at his usual spot in the clinic. If you were to turn up to his clinic and he is not in the middle of something, like treating a patient, you’ll find him hunched over his desk tinkering with his exo-glove for the millionth time or watching a boxing match, giving his own play-by-play. But today he is not there. V is sure he would have told her if he was going out. And anyway, the front door was unlocked.

V had been spending most of her free time there since they had gotten closer. If Viktor did not have any patients booked in and V did not have a gig lined up with Jackie, she would be down in Viktor’s clinic with him. And once the evening has worn on, they would either end up back at V’s apartment or more than likely, back at Viks place. It wasn’t that V was ashamed of her apartment, it’s just that Vik’s is so much nicer. There is no dirty washing on the floor, no half-eaten food wrappers littering the sides and he has an actual kitchen (This is something V can only aspire to having at the moment). It feels like he is so much better at being an adult than V is, she does not know if it is because Vik is older than her or what, but he really seems to have his life together. V knows that this is not entirely true, Viktor is worse with expressing his emotions then even V used to be. V’s method to dealing with anything was to throw eddies at it till it was fixed or went away. It was only from living at Mama Welles place with Jackie was she able to re-evaluate and learn how to deal with things in the real world.

As she heads into the clinic clicking the gate back into place she wonders where he could be. Apart from the low sound of the radio that Viktor often puts on for background noise, there is nothing else stirring in the clinic. 

Perhaps she should have come via Misty’s shop. If he had popped out for whatever reason, he would have told her. But unless V was visiting Viktor in an official capacity, she would rather come in via the side gate than have to endure the knowing smile from Misty. She just does not want to deal with the inevitable questions, especially considering she didn’t have an answer to them. Her and Vik are not dating, are not a couple, not like Jackie and Misty are. But they are not, not a couple, it is all very confusing. They are more than friends, more than they ever were before, they just haven't put any label on it just yet, and that suits her just fine! V knows that Misty knows what's going on between them, she’s been Viktor’s confidant for a long while now and she always seems to know what’s up. Or it could be those tarot cards of hers, V does not know if she really buys into that whole mysticism crap, but it does make you stop and think.

V walks further into the clinic, past the patients chair and Viktor desk covered in clutter to the separated space towards the back of the clinic. This is where they normally are when hanging out at the clinic together. It is quiet, with a comfy couch and a fridge full of beers and, more importantly, it is secluded from the rest of the clinic. If Jackie or Misty, or god forbid, one of Vik’s customers comes into the clinic while they are back there together, V can just stay hidden and out of the way.

It was only the other week that Jackie had turned up unannounced to Viktor’s clinic needing his optics recalibrated. If he had turned up five minutes later, he would have caught Vik with his pants down, quite literally! As it was Viktor had to sort Jackie out while concealing his hard-on. V is sure that Jackie had known she was there either that or he was just teasing Vik as he kept mentioning V’s name, loudly, causing V to cringe in her hiding spot.

“Hey Vik, you seen V recently?” Or “Whoo Vik, did you see V’s ass in that outfit the other day? I wouldn’t have said anything, but Misty pointed it out!” Jackie is insufferable!

V finally finds Viktor as she reaches the side of the couch, asleep snoring softly. His head rests on the back of the couch, his glasses still on his face as usual. He always falls asleep with them on. V is forever surprised that they are still in one piece. His right arm slung along the back, stretched out, while the other is in his lap loosely holding the book V had lent him the other week.

V stands in front of him, arms crossed as she looks at him with a warm smile. Viktor’s sleep schedule is worse than V’s. V has always had a hard time sleeping. Back in her day’s at Arasaka she had a plethora of pills to get her to sleep, to keep her awake and all the in-between. But these days she had Viktor. Viktor often claimed that he needs to be on call at all hours in case of emergencies. V calls bullshit on that, she thinks that he just did not want to leave work to go to an empty home. But since they had started seeing each other, that had kind of changed. Ignoring the fact that they leave each other physically exhausted, V has actually been wanting to spend more time in bed because he’s there with her. She feels warm and safe and she is sure that it is the same for him.

V reaches over and gently retrieves the book from his lap, marking the page before setting it down on a table, he has made it through a few chapters at least before nodding off. V goes to take off his glasses when she feels him start to stir.

“You know, you’re not as stealthy as you think sweetheart.” Vik says, voice still thick from sleep.

“I’m sorry Vik, I didn’t mean to wake you.” she says removing his glasses and placing them with the book.

“Don’t worry,” he says with a large stretch, “I was just resting my eyes”.

V raises her eyebrow at him as she sits next to him, “Sure you were, big man!”

As soon as V is seated next to him, Viktor leans his head against her, moving only to allow her to wrap her arm around him.

“You had better not fall asleep on me,” she tells him as she strokes his hair, “You can be an absolute dead weight.”

“Hmmm” is all he can mumble in response as he slides his head down into her lap, swinging his legs to rest on the arm of the couch.

“Hey, if you were so tired, why didn’t you go home?” V asks him, her right hand is running through his hair.

“I wasn’t tired. There was a lull in the afternoon, so I took a break to read a bit more of that book you gave me. I only closed my eyes for a few minutes. Next thing I know, you’re here, undressing me.” He smiles up at her.

That smirk of his!

“Undressing you huh?” V hand has been idly playing with his necklace. She plans on stealing that off him one of these days. V spreads her hand on the exposed part of his chest, slowly running her hand though through the dusting of hair there before dragging her nails along his skin as she moves under his vest, groping at his pecs,

“V, where is that hand of yours going?”

“Anywhere you want it to go,” V tells him, gently raking her hands across his chest.

“Hmmmm”, he is practically purring at her touch now.

“You always take such good care of everyone else, especially me. Isn’t it time you let someone take care of you?” 

Vik opens his eyes and goes to interrupt her but stops himself when he sees her smile. It is so warm, he would say loving but that is not a word they’ve used yet, no matter how true it might be. And there is a defiant hint of mischief to that smile of hers. V gives him plenty of attention, but it normally does not take much for her to get him worked up and he just wants his hands on her. But who was he to tell her no? He settles himself further into the couch, disentangling his belt and undoing the button of his trousers. 

“Go ahead sweetheart,” He tells her with a smile.

V works her hand down his chest, undoing each button on his shirt as she reaches them. Viktor’s eyes are heavily lidded but watching but watching her hands every move. 

V stops short of dipping her hand under the waistband of his trousers, choosing instead to run her hand back up his broad chest pushing up his undershirt as she makes her way to his sensitive nipples. V gently squeezes his right nipple. Viktor gasps and squirms under V’s touch, grabbing her wrist when she goes to move to his other nipple.

“Not so hard V.” V loves how quickly this gets him worked making his voice needy. One day she is going to tie his arms to the bed and see just how worked up she can get him.

“Is someone getting excited already?” She teases him, a smirk playing across her lips. “Hmm, maybe I should leave you like this,” tweaking his other nipple with her free hand, “Maybe I should make you beg.”

“V,” Viktor warns, “Enough with that teasing. This was your idea, remember? To take care of me not to tease me into a mess.”

“Fine, but you can’t tell me that you weren't enjoying it!”

“I never said I wasn’t, but there is part of me that could do with a bit more attention than the rest.”

V returns her hand to his trousers, opening them fully, Viktor’s cock visibly restrained within. Sliding her fingers under the waistband of his underwear and pushing it back to let it spring free. He shifts them down further to give her better access.

The sensation of her touching him is exhilarating. The feeling of her hands, so much smaller and softer than his despite the gun developed calluses. Viktor really is not used to being the centre of attention like this, not for long anyway, he much more prefers being on the giving end of things. But perhaps V was right, maybe he does deserve to be a bit selfish. 

V starts off slow and gentle, spreading the precum that had collected around the tip of his already sensitive cock making him moan low in his throat before moving her hand down the shaft. Viktor has his eyes closed now, completely immersed in the feel of V touching him. 

Her grip is firm when he would normally be soft, soft when he would be firm. Her every movement is keeping him guessing. But V is good, paying attention to every noise and moan Viktor makes, keeping a pace or pressure when he makes a particularly alluring noise for just long enough to build him up but not enough for him to cum. He is a little embarrassed to admit it, but it does not take much from V to get him built up like this. Viktor is doing his best to keep still, to not buck his hips into V’s touch but it is a battle he is losing. He just wants to grab her, kiss her, fuck her into oblivion. 

Fuck he is getting close. Viktor opens his eyes and looks up at V. She is watching his every movement closely, cheeks pink with excitement as she touches him. There is no doubt in Victor's mind that she is enjoying this almost as much as he is.

“V…” He gasps out at her as she catches a particularly sensitive spot.

“What is it baby?” she coos at him mockingly, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“...V, please!” He knows V well enough to know exactly what she wants from him. V likes to go on little power trips, teasing him and making him beg. It never normally takes long before the sight of him on his knees gets too much for her. 

“V…” His voice is coming out as a wine now and V bites her lip when she hears this, tightening her grip on him. 

She barely has to move her hand now, Viktor has lost the battle to keep his hips still and is thrusting into her grip, body tense and breathing hard. It does not take long before Viktor finishes with a loud cry, hand tightly gripping his thigh. His seed spilling across his abdomen and V’s hand. Viktor has to grab V’s hand to stop them touching his now over sensitive member.

“Fuck,” Viktor gasps out, body now limp against the couch and V’s lap. A smile creeping across his face as V nonchalantly wipes her hand on the couch cushion - At this point the couch has gone well beyond sanitary and V has gone well beyond caring. Viktor looks up at her with a tired but contented smile. 

“How about you let me return the favour?” he asked, leaning up towards her face. 

“Let's get you home first then we’ll see,” V tells him. She would love nothing more than to have him finish her off, the whole display had gotten her pretty turned on, but she knows full well just how tired and in need of a good night's rest he is. So, when she gets him home, she’ll be tucking him into bed for the night. V can pounce on him in the morning.

  
  



End file.
